The Diary Of Hannah Abbott
by Anne Waterfeild
Summary: The Diary Of Hannah Abbott
1. Default Chapter

The Diary of Hannah Abbott  
  
Sept. 1  
  
Dear Diary, I am Hannah Abbott, your new owner. When I opened you for the first time at the going away party, I just fell straight in love with you. With that cover of golden flowers that bloom when I am happy or drop when I am upset and also the soft pages that you hold. So now for the first time I will write in you. I will first tell about myself. I am 11 years old and just starting my first year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a witch if you have not guessed and live with my family in London (England). I just got my letter from Hogwarts about a week ago and my parents were so proud of me. We then went to Diagon Alley and got all my stuff plus a cat named Whiskers. He is an orange coloured cat with long whiskers, hence the name Whiskers. I was very excited to go to Hogwarts and was early for the train the next day. I got on the train and I found a compartment that was empty and settled myself in with Whiskers and my bag. One thing about me is that I am a bit shy. My face blushes very easily. I took out a copy of the Daily Profit that I had in my bag and read it instead of looking around. I was only interrupted 3 times during the train ride. The first was a boy the same age as I am. He had brown hair and a chubby face. He asked me if I had seen a toad named Trevor. I told him I hadn't and he left. He seemed very nervous and clumsy. Next was the trolley lady. I bought a chocolate frog from her. She seemed like a nice person though I found the chocolate frog fairly over priced. I of coarse did not complain. Last but not least was a girl the same age as I am also. She had very bushy brown hair and looked very sure of herself. She came in and asked if I had seen the same toad that the other boy had been asking about. She looked at my pigtails unsurely and left after Itold her I had not. I did not like the look of her at all. When I got off the train we were taken by this humongous man named Hagrid (or something like that) to these boats that we entered and crossed a lake. When we saw the School there were many ohs and aws. It was gigantic with towers and everything, just like a castle. We got of the boats and entered the school where we met a teacher by the name of Professor McGonagall. She lead us into this room and all us first years looked at each other wondering what was going to happen. The teacher told us that we were going to get sorted into houses. I had already heard this from my mother who said that there were four houses that are Gryffendor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I only knew that I did not want to be in the house called Slytherin for that was the house you-know-who was in. Finally after many minutes the teacher called us out. The great hall was grand with its floating candles and long tables. There was a hat on a stool and everyone was staring at it so I did the same. Suddenly it spoke and gave a little speech about all the houses and stuff. It was quite amusing. When the hat was done the teacher said something (I cannot remember exactly) and then to my discomfort called my name first. I slowly walked forward to the hat blushing heavily. I put the hat on and it covered my eyes from the great hall. The hat talked to me about what he saw in me for a few seconds and then yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF". I took the hat off of my head and sat down at the table that was cheering the most. A very handsome boy shook my hand as I sat down across him and said his name was Cedric Diggory. As well a ghost waved at me who's name was the Fat Friar. After me was Susan Bones who sat beside me also having gotten into hufflepuff. Many others got sorted including Justin who became the third to join our table. So on and on it went until they got to the P section where someone I saw but didn't even recognize until then got sorted, Harry Potter. I begged for him to be sorted into Hufflepuff so I could get a better look at him but no, after a long time with the hat on his head he was sorted into Gryffendor. After all the first years were sorted and a very quick word from the headmaster Dumbledore, we had a feast. It had many different choices all very intriguing. I had roast chicken, chips, and some carrots that all tasted delicious. When the feast was done Dumbledore gave a speech and we sang the school song sounding terrible with many different tunes from each person. Dumbledore told us it was time to leave so we followed our prefect to our house. I entered the hufflepuff common room with delight. It looked very lovely and comfortable. The prefect told us where our rooms were and the first year girls and I went to our dorm. I unpacked and let Whiskers out of his cage. I then got into my pyjamas and took out my pigtails. So this is where I am now in my bed writing to you before I fall asleep. I think that one or two of the girls here have fallen to sleep already. I really think I will like this school and will end up with many friends by the end of this year. Have a good night diary and I will see you tomorrow.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Hannah 


	2. The Second Year

HANNAH ABBOTT'S DIARY YEAR 2  
Dear Diary br  
  
I am very distressed at the moment! There are many terrible things going on at school. I am very frightened about what lurks around the corners of my beloved school! A monster has been petrifying students! p Everyone is saying the chamber of secrets is open! That means that muggle-borns are in terrible danger! Justin has been petrified and I visited him the other day. He looked as if he were dead! I hope professor Sprout's oh what do you call them, oh never mind, whatever the plants are, are ready soon! p Ernie has some info about who he thinks the heir of slytherin is. This may sound crazy but he thinks Harry Potter, the HARRY POTTER is the one petrifying all the students. But he can't be! Can he? p There are many things that make sense if Harry is the heir. First of all Justin told him that he was a muggle-born. Harry also speaks parselmouth, which is very rare. Next is that he also knew that Filch was a squib and that first year gryffindor was annoying Harry. p The question is, if Harry Potter really is the heir of slytherin then why is that Granger girl his friend? I mean he would not hang out with her would he? It is all very confusing. p All I know for certain is that I don't want to meet the monster ever! Susan cried last night she was scared. All us hufflepuffs miss Justin. p I think to be on the safe side I will try to stay in Harry Potter's good books. As well as any others that are suspects. Well I better be off! I will write in you soon. Hannah Abbott 


End file.
